Victimized
by will aka greed
Summary: Teenagers with abilities are sent to a summer In-school suspension/detention program center, where they are framed. Now they have to prove their innocence before the summer is up.


**Authors Note:** This is my first story. I tried as hard as I can on it. All I want you to do is read it and leave a review. I don't care if the review is bad or good, just let me know that you read it. thank you and i hope you like it.

**Victimized**

_It is an early Monday summer morning, the sun's barely out, with most people still asleep. There were some cars driving around indicating that people were going to work. Among the vehicles there was what looked like a black metallic futuristic school bus that was full of teenagers. Among those teens is a teenage African American boy about seventeen years old. He was light skinned, with light brown eyes and a fresh new hair cut. He was wearing a red dickies shirt, black jeans, grey arm wraps, and a silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder. The boy was sitting towards the back of the bus, looking out the window, staring off into space (day dreaming). _

Man this is bullshit. _The boy thought_ _to himself. _It's summer, and it's 7:00 in the morning. I could be at home sleep or getting ready to be ignorant to the human world. _The boy said this in his head thinking he said it out loud. _But naw! Thanks to them Pu—_The boy started but was interrupted by a loud female voice that broke his thought._

Robert! Are you listening to me!? _Said a dark skinned teenage girl who was about 16- years- old. She was wearing red female tee shirt, some blue jeans, her hair was pressed back into a ponytail, she was wearing glasses, and a silver necklace with the name "William" on it. She was looking a little mad._

Did she just??? _The boy said to himself this time out loud._ What! What do you want? _He asks frustrated with mile anger._

I've called yo damn name 5 times now. Are you ignorin me on purpose? _The girl asked still looking angry._

No. Wasn't I talkin? _The boy said in defense._

No! _Replied the girl who was still mad._

Yes I was. I was telling you about how shitty today and all this summer is goin to be. _The boy said confident that what he said he said out loud._

No you weren't William you were starrin offinto space day dreamin like a dumb ass. _The girl said in an offenses tone of voice._

….. Whatever Marlina. And were do you get off sayin my middle name like I want everybody on this damn bus to know it! _William said sounding annoyed with Marlina._

Don't whatever me boy. And who da fuck you gettin loud with. I'll say yo middle name whenever I want to and you ain't goin to do nothin about it! _Marlina said in a loud but playful tone seeming not to notice that William was annoyed._

Grrr! _William growled with his eyes becoming slitted. _You've pissed me off for the last time you annoying witch! _He growled though what appeared to be fangs now._

_Marlina starred in shock and hurt at what William said. Some of the other teens on the bus were now looking at the couple wondering what was happening._

Who da fuck you callin a bitch! _When Marlina said that some powerful unseen force pinned William to the side of the bus and wouldn't let him move. _I'm not a bitch! _She some how misunderstood what William said. _Just for that no more se— _Before she could finish she was interrupted by what sounded like a big lazy "sigh" coming from the seat behind them._

"_Sigh"… _Hey Will can you and that girl keep your relationship problem down, some of us are still tryin to sleep. And oh by the way girl, he called you a WITCH not a BITCH, learn to fully listen to people. _Said a light skinned, light brown semi curly hair boy with crimson red eyes. He was wearing a red and black tee shirt, black jeans with a red lighting design goin down the left leg, and a jacket that was red at the top and down the sleeves and grey form the start of the stomach on down . He had a lazy look on his face. _

Excuse me Zero! Nobody was talkin to yo ass so butt the hell out! _Marlina tryed to tell off the light skinned boy._

Marlina calm down please? Let's not fight. _Said a dark skinned boy wearing a half white half dark tee shirt and some dark blue jean. On his face was a look that somehow looked like he was confused and sorry at the same time, but nobody mind because he seen to anyway have that look on his face. But for some reason the look seem to be sorrier then usual._

Hold on jimmy. _Marlina told the boy while still looking at William._

Yo Will get yo girl. I not like the other dudes around her (not you Will), she don't scare me. So talkin to me like she's trying to intimidate me is not goin to work. _The light skinned crimson eyed boy stated now with awareness in his face._

What chou' sa--- _Marlina started but was cut off again this time by William._

Stand down Eric. I've got this. _William told the light skinned boy, his eyes and teeth were finally goin back to normal. _Marlina let me go, we're done here. _He demanded to the girl in a calm way._

I'm not done with you yet. _Marlina started just to notice that William was ignoring her by shifting his eyes so that he wasn't looking at her._

Marlina just leave him alone. Let him go and calm down and then everything will be okay. _Jimmy told Marlina while putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. _

Ok jimmy. _Marlina listen to what jimmy asked her but she was still looking at William but sad now had a frustrated but sad look on her face. All of a sudden the invisible force of power that was pinning William down pulled up then pushed back on him making his head smack the window then vanished letting him move again._

Marlina!?!? _Jimmy yelled in confusion _

Arr!!!! _William's hands shot up in an instant to tend to his head._ Why you! _He ended his sentence in the middle of it, his eyes becoming slitted again. He just turned around and sat in his seat. _Never mind!_ He growled then when quiet._

_When William went quiet Eric sat down, closed his eyes and shook his head. _Stupid girl, why doesn't he do what I say and get rid of her. _He said to himself then went quiet himself._

Aww… Drew look at the little couple fighting. _A big light skinned boy wearing a light blue dickies shirt, black jeans, and black arm wraps making it look like William stole the outfit from him and change the color was sitting two rolls in front of them in a sarcastic tone even though he had a tired look on his face._

Ha! William can't keep his bitch in check. I knew he didn't have any balls. How pathetic, right Tay? _A dark skinned, big nosed boy in what looked like new aged gladiator gear sitting in the seat right next to Tay said in what sounded like up most disgust. _Jamal if that was my cousin I'd be embarrassed. _He said to another dark skinned kid looking about 13 years old wearing a brown hoody and black school pants, sitting in between the window and Tay._

I am. _The boy replied loud enough for William to hear. Tay and Drew just started laughing, but Drew's laughing was cut off by Jimmy who stood up and stepped over to Drew until he was directly in front of him. Jimmy's eyes became slitted like William's, and a really dark demonic aura was coming off of him, there was a mad look on his face. When he a spoke it was in a dark tone of voice._

My sister is not a bitch! Call her one again and I'll personally---- _Jimmy started his threat but was cut off by the enforcer that was standing at the front of the bus._

LISTEN UP!!!! _Roared a man wearing what appeared to be a specially designed "S.W.A.T" armor, complete with silver metal leg guards, arm protector , chest armor a long black metal stall. He was light skinned and bald, there were many scars on his face indicating that that he has been in many intense battles in the past. _You there boy, Sit down!!! _He demanded to jimmy while releasing enough energy to over power Jimmy's. _We've have arrived at our destination. Get ready, its time for your "Summer" to begin. Now go get your things, get off this damn bus, and go to the auditorium. From there you will be instructed on what will happen while you're here. Now get yo asses off the bus and go inside! _After the man said that the bus stopped in front of a building that looked like a fusion between "Glenville, Collinwood, East Tech, and other high schools making it big enough to look like gigantic fortress. The man walked off of the bus and over to the building and went inside._

I really hate that human. _William growled under his breath as he got up to get ready to get off the bus and was also feeling the back of his head to see if there was a knot back there._

_All of the students on the bus got up, gathered their stuff and walked off of it. The bus driver made sure to remind any student that if they have any __"Equipment"__ in the bus storage compartment to get it before they went into the building. _

_About half of the students that were on the bus went to the back to pick up their stuff. Eric, William, Drew, and Jamal were out of these students. William walked up to the compartment and pulled out two long white and dark guns attached to a big belt and connected it to his side. Drew was next, he pulled out two metal gloves that he hooked on to the back of his belt, Eric pulled out an all crimson red broad sword that somehow attached to his back without anything holding it there, and Jamal pulled out a war hammer that strangely did the same thing that Eric's sword did . When everybody got there stuff William started to head over to the entrance when he was suddenly caught in a "Friendly Bear Hug" by a big dark skinned boy wearing a white and blue short sleeve tee shirt, black army fatigue pant, and black arm wraps. On both of his wrists/forearms were disk that looked like white and blue shields about 1 ½ft wide/long._

It's about time ya showed up. I've waiting out here for you three all morning. _The boy said with a big smile on his face that almost looked like he wanted to say "long time no see" to them._

Allen? _Jimmy said in a confused way._

Allen?!?! _Marlina said in shock and confusion at how Allen just came out of nowhere._

Allen….. _William growled under his breath._

Fag… _said Tay without any trace of remorse._

Pathetic! _Drew said stating his favorite word._

Gay. _Jamal said ignorantly without any remorse like Tay._

_Eric just sighed lazily._

Get off me! _William demanded sharply to Allen. _And what do you mean **all morning? **_William continued after Allen let him go._

Mer-Mer! Jimmy! How are ya doin this morning? _Allen shifted his attention over to Marlina and Jimmy completely dodging William question._

Horrible! William's treating me like shit! And I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!! _Marlina replied to Allen's question while getting louder and starring directly at William to let him know she was talking about him unbenounced to her she released a burst of physic energy._

DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO Sta--- _William paused for a few seconds then said "_Never mind" _then_ _began to walk to the door again._

Sigh…. What happen? _Allen asked jimmy._

Long story bro. _Jimmy replied with a look on his face almost like he wanted to say "_why did this have to happened_". _I'll tell you later.

William wait! _Marlina called out to William in hopes that he would stop._

_William didn't stop but he did reply to her while still walking towards the door. _What Marlina?

I'm sorry ok. Just look at me. _Marlina pleaded with him hoping that, that would make him stop, but sadly William still kept going._

_When Allen noticed that William didn't stop, he instantly flashed over to him and grabbed his shoulder from behind to stop him. _She asked you to wait man. You should hear her out. Lets not starte this so early in the morning please.

To late now let go. _William commanded._

Uhno. _Allen denied._

Please let go. _William tried to ask nicely._

No. _Allen still refused._

Allen I'm only goin to ask you dis one more time. This time not so nicely. Let me the fuck go!! _William demanded aggressively._

Sorry William but I can't do that. You and Marlina can't go on like th--- _Allen's sentence was cut of because William grabbed the arm that was on his shoulder and used it to throw him {Allen} over his {William} shoulder. _

_When Allen was flipped over the disk on the arm William flipped him over with opened into a short bow and a sudden flash of light shined and then formed an arrow that Allen's free hand went up to pull it back._

Sorry about this William. _Allen apologized in advance for what was about to happen._

Oh shit!! _William swore to himself when he notice the arrow pointing at his chin. When Allen had seen that William noticed it he fired it with just enough force to send William flying backwards about 5ft land just a little bit behind Marlina and Jimmy._

William!? Allen!? _Marlina screamed out of shock of what had just happen._

Whoa?? _Jimmy just starred in amazement._

Yes! Direct hit! _Allen said stating that he was proud of himself only to have a red blade land inches from his neck ruining his moment. Allen looked up to see Eric standing over him holding his sword at his neck and shaking his head "NO"._

Dude bad mistake! I can't let you blindly attack my Friend/cousin like that. It jus doesn't look good for you.

I didn't attack him blindly. He seen it coming, he just couldn't stop it. _Allen stated in his own defense. _Plus he had it coming anyway.

Ohh, we's bout to have fight? Now I can have some fun, and here I thought this morning was goin to be boring. _Jamal said trying to instigate the situation and pulling out his hammer._

You people, are gay and I don't have time for this. Drew, Jamal lets go. _Tay said looking rather annoyed. Then he walked in to the building. _Let us know when you're done playing around Will. _He yelled to William then went into the building._

Right. _Drew replied, and then he went with Tay._

Damn, ya got lucky. _Jamal told them while putting his hammer back on his back and following after Drew. _Real lucky! _He says just before walking through the doors._

Okay. I don't know what hurts worse; my chin or the insult that Tay just gave us. _William said while getting back on his feet. _Now then, are we done with this?

_Marlina hung her head and said "_Yes_" in a sad depressed way that even Jimmy became sad. _I'm sorry William.

Oh M.J. it'll be ok. _Jimmy said now hugging Marlina to comfort her and himself._

Yawn…. Yo I'm goin inside, this is tiring. Later Will. _Eric yawned while helping Allen to his feet then going inside._

The lazy boy is right, this is tiring, but you can't let it end like this William. At the very least you should accept her apology. _Allen told William trying to speed_ _things along so they could go inside._

Fine. Marlina I accept your apology now can we go; if who I think is inside right now, if we don't hurry he'll eat everything before we get to it. _William said also trying to speed the conversation along._

You don't mean it! _Marlina said trying to get a real response from William._

Yes he does Marlina, he just uh… _Allen looked at William then back at Marlina. _He just has a lot on his mind that's all. Now then William your right, in all this confusion I forgot I saw **him **go inside so we should get goin. Uh that's if your hungry that is Marlina. _Allen said hoping to bring Marlina back in to a good mood._

I am!! I'm starving so let's get movin. _Marlina said now in a good mood. _By the way, who is this person ya keep talkin about? _She asked in curiosity._

A boy who can and will eat anything edible that's in front of him. _William said with a grim look_ _and even grimmer tone._

He could even eat more than you jimmy. _Allen said only adding on to what William said,_

I don't think so. Remember I won the "World burger" challenge when I ate that 5 pound burger. Then went home and ate some more food. _Jimmy said to define his "Bottomless Pit" title._

He won 5 times._ William and Allen said together. _In the same day. _Allen continued with the statement._ Then he was kicked out by the manager for eating too much and told never to come back so long as he still managed there. _William said continuing the statement. _Then went home and ate some more food and didn't even try to offer us some. _Allen went on with it. _Then had to audacity to say he was still hungry after that._ William finished._

Damn!!!! Who the heck is this guy? _Both jimmy and Marlina said at the same time._

Ellis Peek….. _William said with a grim tone of voice. Just thinking of Ellis's face put a grim look on his face and made him very hungry._

Of course it's that fat bastard. Now hearing that I think we should go. _Marlina said heading to the door, her stomach growling up a storm._

Right. _Allen said._

Finally! _William exclaimed._

_Now that everything was settled the three of them started walking towards the door. When they got to about 7 or 8 feet from the door Allen and William stopped while Jimmy and Marlina kept going until they realized they had stopped._

You felt that too right? _William asked Allen who where both feeling confused and worried._

Yes, yes I did. But what was it? _Allen replied with concern. _

Hey! What's up ya two? _Jimmy called back to them wondering why they stopped. _Why ya stop?

Come on!I'm hungryyy. _Marlina cried while holding her stomach, wishing they would hurry up._

Ya two didn't feel that? _William asked Jimmy and Marlina just to insure he wasn't going crazy._

Feel what? _Marlina asked. _Is something wrong? Are you all right? _She asked in concern._

I feel like I dropped something. _William stated in a confusing way._

Same here. That's odd though, because all of my stuff is in my pocket and book bag. _Allen said while checking himself to make sure everything was there. _No… No I don't see anything on the ground so we couldn't have dropped anything.

Are ya goin crazy or something? _Marlina said. _You're startin to worry me. _Marlina exclaimed in a concerned tone of voice._

Never mind. I it was probably just our imagination, lets go.

_they continued into the building but something was strange William and Allen obviously felt something that Marlina and Jimmy either didn't notice or didn't feel it their self. What was going on? Something about this summer just doesn't feel right._

_Chapter one _

_End_


End file.
